


I’m Yours... and You’re Mine

by hufflepuffOwO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sweet, Theta - Freeform, theseleta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffOwO/pseuds/hufflepuffOwO
Summary: “May I have this dance, Miss Lestrange?”She giggled, taking his hand in hers, the warm touch of his fingers making her shiver.“Of course, Mr. Scamander.”Theseus finally works up the courage to ask Leta out on a date and they end up dancing under the rain.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

_Lestrange. Leta Lestrange._ He’d heard that name before, especially in relations with his younger brother, Newt. She used to be Newt’s childhood friend, and now, not so much. He’d always seen her around the Ministry, sending memos, making tea for his fellow teammates, and sometimes delivering letters to him. She was Travers’s secretary, and she had caught his eye from the very first day. 

She had a beautiful light brown complexion with adorable freckles, dark chocolate eyes that he could get lost in, brown locks that framed her face beautifully, rosy plump lips that would be blissful to kiss, and a stunning smile that glimmered brighter than the sun. She’d sometimes smile at him, dropping off papers at his desk with a, “ _Good morning, Theseus,_ ” and he’d smile back at her, thanking her for the papers.

Maybe he did have a crush on her like all his teammates would tease, telling him,“ _Just ask her on a date!_ ”or “ _Close your mouth, you’re drooling.”_ He’d never let the teasing get too far, since he was Head Auror and he would just scold them and they’d stop.One day, he finally took their advice and asked her out for lunch. When she accepted his invitation, he felt like he was floating in the clouds, and wore a lovesick grin on his face for the whole entire day. 

Finally, the day came, and he wore his best suit and tie, spraying a little cologne on his collar. He slicked back his rich, brown curls with some gel and fixed his tie in the mirror self-consciously. He hoped she’d like his appearance, even though that wasn’t what mattered. He just wanted to make a good impression, especially since he really fancied her. 

He proposed they meet at the exit of the Ministry for lunch because of the early work day that day. During the whole day, he would look over to her desk and occasionally meet her eyes making him smile at her like a lovesick puppy. She would smile back, blushing a pretty shade of pink as she continued with her work around the department. He apparated outside of the Ministry, waiting for her by the striking red telephone box.

When she walked up to him, he felt the air in his chest disappear. She looked absolutely stunning, sporting a sophisticated ruby dress with a pair of matching heels and coruscating diamond earrings. She smiled up at him, blushing at the way he was gawking at her.

“Hello, Theseus,” she said, gazing into his charming blue eyes.

He blushed quite red, at a loss for words. She was so breathtaking that he forgot how to speak. He stuttered nervously, “H-Hello, Leta. You look stunning!” He didn’t know where the stutter was coming from, he was usually so confident around the ladies. She smiled brightly—he was so sweet.

“Flattery. So, where to?” she said, nudging him playfully with her elbow. He chuckled at her teasing nudge and complemented her once more.“Nonsense, you always look breathtaking,” he said, offering his arm as they strolled down the street into an alley. She blushed red; _did he really think that?_ She wasn’t used to being showered with compliments, especially from such a fetching man. She gladly took his arm as she followed him to the alley.

“We’ll have to apparate there,” he said, looking at her, almost as if asking for her permission. She nodded and waited until he apparated to their unexpected destination. They arrived in another alley and he led the way until they arrived at a sweet plaza.

It was a quaint plaza, filled with restaurants and shops of all kinds. The sun was just about to set, but the sky was covered with clouds of varying shades of grey. Almost as if it were to pour later that day. He should’ve brought an umbrella, but it was too late to reminisce on his mistakes. He led her to a small Italian restaurant and held the door for her.

“After you, beautiful,” he said, grinning at her nervously.

“Always the gentleman.Thank you, Theseus,” she said, giggling softly at his flirt before walking inside. The restaurant was a decorous establishment, filled with paintings and decorations from Italian territories. There was an aroma in the air—a mixture of pasta, garlic bread, meatballs and spices. She let out a small gasp; she didn’t know of this restaurant. 

“Do you like it?” he inquired softly, noting her astounded gasp. “I come here whenever I forget to pack lunch,” he admitted sheepishly, cheeks flushed red. He normally wouldn’t eat street food and he didn’t want anyone to find out of his outings. 

She giggled, thinking it was adorable how he got flustered about his less-than-healthy eating habits. “I love it. Thank you, Theseus. I’ve never been to an Italian restaurant.”

He gasped, acting shocked, which caused an adorable giggle to escape her lips.

“Really?”

She nodded. “Yes, really _._ I don’t go out much.”

A sneaky smile spreads on his lips—he’d finally gotten a bit of confidence. “Maybe if I earn a second date I can change that horrible habit of yours.” 

She chuckled; he really _was_ a smooth talker. “Maybe, Mr. Scamander _._ We’ll see if you earn it,” she said slyly, winking at him as she followed him to the reservation desk.

He smiled, a blush forming on his face as he spoke with the staff, discussing his earlier reservation by owl. The waiter sat them down at a table and Theseus hastily walked behind her to pull out Leta’s chair. She nodded in thanks as she sat down before the waiter came back with their menus and started to take their order. Theseus chose his usual, which was a plate of fettuccine pasta with a side of garlic bread. Leta, on the other hand, didn’t know what to order.

“Anything I should try?” she inquired, biting her finger softly. It was an old habit of hers whenever she was impatient or nervous, yet Theseus thought it was extremely adorable. He’d sometimes catch a glimpse of her, sitting at her desk, biting her finger as she signed papers.

“You should try the lasagna. It’s absolutely scrumptious,” he suggested with a smile, and he... well, he was surprised that she actually ordered what he’d suggested. 

“Would you like some champagne, Leta?”

She smiled up at him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I would kill for champagne,” she said, giggling sweetly. “I haven’t had any in months!”

Theseus signaled the waiter and for a bottle of champagne, chuckling at her rhetoric. He’d never thought he’d hear that response.

“I’ll make sure to stay out of your way,” he said, taking the two flutes from the waiter’s hands and sliding one down to her. He poured the bubbly into her flute, watching it fizz and pop.

“Oh, stop it! I wouldn’t kill you. You’re too cute,” she flirted, slyly biting her lip before throwing him a saucy wink.

He turned bright red; she thought he was cute! He grinned smugly, thinking that she, too, was very cute. She picked up her flute and took a quick sip, sighing when the liquor hit her tongue.

“Mmm... it’s delicious! Wow,” she expressed, placing the flute back down. “You have pretty good taste in champagne, Mr. Scamander,” she teased, gazing at him.

He chuckled, a pink blush suffusing his neck. “Why thank you, Miss Lestrange.”

For half an hour or so, the couple spent their time throwing shameless pick up lines at each other, laughing at jokes and occasionally serving themselves more champagne. Theseus was having a good time overall and Leta seemed to be enjoying herself in his presence, which meant that the date was successful. The more they drank, the more carefree they became, which both parties seemed to be fine with. The food finally came, and Leta loved the lasagna Theseus had chosen for her.

“This is delicious, Theseus. You have to bring me back here—” She stops herself for a moment. She wasn’t going to be easy on him, oh no. “—if you earn a second date.”

He chuckled, sure that he was going to earn it no matter how hard it would be. “I’ll bring you back when I earn that date. I promise.”

She rested her head on her hand, her elbow resting on the table as she teasingly batted her eyelashes up at him. “So confident _,_ Theseus. We’ll see... We’ll see.”

He blushed—she was tempting him with her teasing and flirting, finding enjoyment in seeing him blush under her gaze. Two hours passed before they finally finished eating and chatting about their jobs, something they both enjoyed talking about. You couldn’t blame them, they had achieved their dream jobs in the Ministry; Leta helping the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement and Theseus as the adventurous Head Auror. They both loved their jobs very much and that might have been a reason as to why their lunch date had turned more into a dinner date.

Everything was going well until it was time to leave and Theseus insisted on paying the check. She hated the thought of him paying for her food, she could very much fend for herself. She refused and insisted she’d pay, but there was no way to escape his pleas. 

“ _Theseus! Please don’t make this harder, I’ll pay my half.”_

_“No, it’s my treat! Don’t you worry now.”_

_“Theseus, come on! I insist.”_

_“Well, too bad, I insist I’m paying and that’s that.”_

She grumbled refusingly, but nodded, letting him pay for their lunch-dinner. He smiled proudly as he dropped the money into the waiter’s hand and said, “Keep the change.” The waiter thankfully smiled and Theseus quickly offered his arm to her. She found his stubbornness adorable, and playfully shook her head in disapproval followed by a roll of her eyes.

“I’m _not_ going to patronize your actions, Theseus,” she grunted, acting as if she were truly cross with him. Leta stamped her foot and crossed her arms, looking the other way as she held her snoot in the air. She huffed playfully, muttering, “You should’ve let me pay my part, Theseus, I’m very cap—” when she was rudely interrupted by the shock that came to her when he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I know you’re extremely capable of paying for your own meal, but I wanted to treat you to something nice. Relax, dear,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled away from her delicate chocolate skin. Theseus offered his arm to her and she gently took it, grumbling, “Fine, only this once. Thank you, Theseus.”

He smirked and grunted contentedly with a small nod as they walked arm in arm towards the exit, “You’re very welcome, Leta.” He opened the front door of the restaurant like the gentleman he was and bowed, leading the way with his arm.

“After you, dear.”

She giggled sweetly and stepped outside, quickly stopping in her tracks. He soon joined her, the glass door closing gently behind them and he realized why she had stopped. It was pouring! And neither had brought an umbrella. Theseus winced, cursing internally.

_Fuck, we’re going to get soaked!_

Leta’s gaze wandered to the gray sky, watching the water gracefully fall onto the awning of the restaurant and twinkle down to the edge of the royal blue fabric, just to fall on the ground in front of her. She inched forward, fascinated by the droplets of shimmering rain. They were beautiful, almost like tiny diamonds that fell from the sky up above. Theseus took hold of her wrist gently and pulled her back under the awning protectively. He didn’t wish for her to get soaked, yet it was his fault for not bringing an umbrella.

“I’m extremely sorry, Leta, I didn’t bring an umbrella. Shall we apparate?”

She giggled, ungluing her eyes from the falling rain to look at him. A sly smile grew on her face and she winked at him.

“It’s fine. Don’t be such a bore _,_ Mr Scamander! Liven up a little!”

She gently wiggled her wrist out of his hand and pushed him out of her way, running out from under the awning, her eyes shut closed. She ran straight under the grey, heaving sky, looking up as the water gently fell on her flushed cheeks.

She loved rain. She loved the smell of it, the sound of it falling from the heavenly sky. She spun around, playing under the rainfall, opening her eyes to see Theseus in total shock. He was in awe, and... it wasn’t a bad thing? He watched her with a smile on his face, knowing love at first sight was stupid, so he had found a better word to describe what he was experiencing: a feeling of forelsket. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he had a feeling at the pit of his stomach, that she was the one _._ The one he’d want to spend his life with. 

Leta ran up to him, giggling sweetly as she took his surprisingly soft hands, soaking wet from the rainfall, and pulled him towards her.

“C’mere! Join me, Theseus!”

He gave her a look: the _“I just purchased this suit at my favourite shop just for you and now it’s going to get ruined”_ look. She stuck out her bottom lip, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist her pout.

“Come on, Theseus. Don’t make me walk home alone!”

He chuckled, giving in to her foolish antics. He squeezed her hands and let her pull him into the rain. Theseus grinned, feeling the water droplets fall on his face and everywhere—it was relaxing?

“Leta, did you drink too much?” he teased, watching her tug on his suit jacket.

“Take this off, I want to borrow it!” she said playfully. “And no. I did not have too much champagne!” Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t, she wouldn’t tell. “I like the rain!”

Theseus did as she asked and took it off, handing it to Leta. She attempted to hold it above their heads, but she was too short, so Theseus held it for her, pulling her close. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her. She didn’t mind, appreciating his warmth. They strolled down plaza, looking at the shops and restaurants in the rain.

“If you say so... why did you want to cover us? We’re still getting wet!”

She laughed, grinning wildly. “I dunno, I’ve seen people do it, as if they honestly think it helps.”

She stopped and leaned on his shoulder, laughing. “I’m sorry! You can put your coat on!”

He laughed with her—she was so adorable and silly. “Okay, now can I drop you off at your house? I don’t want you to get a cold!”

She blushed, looking up at him, water dripping from her lips. _He cares about me getting sick? That’s sweet._

“No, come on!” she exclaimed, pulling him faster as the rain kept pouring on them.

They arrived in front of a restaurant where a record player was singing a mellow song. Theseus turned to Leta, bowing as he offered his hand with a winsome smile.

“May I have this dance, Miss Lestrange?”

She giggled, taking his hand in hers, the warm touch of his fingers making her shiver.

“Of course, Mr. Scamander.”

They slowly swayed to the melodious tune, laughing softly. People might’ve thought they were crazy, but they didn’t care. They were too wrapped up in each other to care. She laid her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck while he pulled her closer by the waist, swaying to the music. Soon the music picked up its pace, and he spun her in the rain, her wet hair spraying droplets of water around them.

“Thank you, Theseus,” she said, smiling as they matched their pace with the music.

“What for, darling?”

She gasped softly, raising an eyebrow. “Darling? Hm... I’ll let it slide.”

A small chuckle escaped his lips before he responded. “Come on, you’re darling, are you not?” 

She rolled her eyes; he was such a sweetheart, it was giving her a toothache of how sweet he was. “Thank you for showing me a fun time,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, leaving a watered down, red lip stain.

He grinned, leaning into her touch, before responding. “No, thank you for accepting. I never thought you’d agree.” He dipped her dramatically, a smug smirk forming on his lips as he breathlessly whispered into her ear. “Would you be amenable to sharing a kiss with me?” 

She blushed profusely, grinning. Normally she’d refuse —it was their first date, after all— but he was so captivating... She felt like she had known him all her life. Something about him made her want to be with him. Maybe it was his boyish grin or his amazing hair, but it made her yearn for his lips.

She nodded, smiling gently. “Kiss me.” 

He didn’t take more than a second for him to pull her in, gently tilted her chin up to face him with his soft fingers. Her breath hitched; she could feel her heart pounding inside as he leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, the emotions too overbearing to keep her eyes open.

It was a searing kiss, as well, almost as if he’d been waiting for this moment his entire life. He cradled her head in his hands, pulling her closer to deepen their sweet kiss. Oh, her lips tasted like honey, and all he could smell was her jasmine perfume. It was a wonderful scent, so comforting that he wished he could stay there forever, never apart from Leta —just lost in her touch, in her lips. 

He sighed as she carded her fingers through his hair, detangling his wet curls. She caressed his head, his normally slicked back curls drenched in water, some of which was trailing down his cheeks. He tilted his head just a bit, giving her more of him as he gladly took more of her. He could hear the sweet sighs that escaped her lips, mixed with the sounds of the calming rain hitting the ground as he teased her lips, nipping, pulling, biting. 

It was an extremely wet kiss, but he had felt nothing like it before. He felt pleasurable tingles as she worked her lips on his, and the sparks were undeniable. He could tell she had enjoyed the kiss just like he did as they pulled apart, gasping for air. 

“Theseus...” she whispered, touching her lips as she gazed at him. She could still feel his passionate kiss on her lips and it made her dizzy.

“Yes?” he responded breathlessly, in a state of euphoria. He felt as if a veil was lifted over his head and he was lost without her.

“That was, it was —” she spluttered, before she was rudely interrupted by his lips once more.

Now, Theseus normally wasn’t greedy, but with her, his manners disappeared. He wanted more of her, and admittedly, he was extremely greedy as he dove in, seizing her lips in a saucy kiss. He cupped her cheeks gently, tracing the delicate hinge of her jaw with his soothing touch. She didn’t protest, instead leaned closer, fervently kissing his lips. Leta shivered under his touch, goosebumps forming at the swipe of a finger.

She had never been the one for public display, but she couldn’t resist his lips, his touch, his kiss _._ She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, standing on her toes to reach his enormous height. She smiled into their kiss, gasping at his small nips and bites while she was enraptured by his enthralling scent of mahogany and rain. She pulled back, swollen lipped and flushed red. Her breath wavered, and she couldn’t find the words to describe what she was feeling. 

She could feel the rain’s pitter-patter gently crashing on top of her as she smiled fondly at him, the tall Brit watching her. When he kissed her, she had felt something beautiful. A feeling of tranquility, of safety, and she felt like it was only them, and she could care less about the people around them. It was just her and Theseus, drinking each other in, and she swore her heart skipped a beat. She didn’t know why the simple show of affection from a kiss would cause her to feel like that, but it was the best feeling in the world. It felt like everything was complete in her life: every problem disappeared, every burden slipped from her mind. Just from a kiss.

She let out a shuddery sigh, mainly because she was starstruck, dizzy from his touch, but there was a chilly breeze. She shivered, completely drenched, clothes sticking to her body. She could feel her eyes well up with tears— happy tears —as she gazed into his eyes, her own shimmering. Her tears didn’t go unnoticed by Theseus, who quickly lifted her chin so she was gazing up at him. 

“Are you okay, Leta? I’m sorry. I—I didn’t mean to—did I do something wrong?”

She smiled up at him, a watery laugh escaping her lips. “No, no! These are happy tears!”

He smiled and chuckled sympathetically, cupping her cheeks with his hands. “Don’t cry, love. Please, it makes my heart heavy.” He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Still a little shaken by the kiss, Leta nodded, thankful for his understanding. “Thank you, Theseus. You’re extremely sweet.” Her tears seemed ceaseless, streaming down her cheeks and converging with the rain on her face.

Theseus noted that she was still crying, and although she said it was a good thing, it made him upset to see her cry like that. He felt an urge to pull her in for a hug, and before he knew it, he’d wrapped his arms around her, gently pushing her head to lean on his chest as he caressed her hair gently. She shivered in his arms, tears continuing to flow as they stood under the rain, drenched in water.

She wasn’t sobbing! Of course not! She just had something in her eye, that’s all. She had never experienced something so magical from a man’s touch, and she was blown away. Blown away like a golden leaf on a gentle fall breeze, floating in the chilly fall air. 

“Are you cold? Take my jacket,” he said, remembering that it was completely drenched a second later. “Nevermind, let me take you home. My jacket wouldn’t be of any use, would it?”

Leta nodded, quickly regaining her poise as she brushed her tears away and smiled. “Let’s go.”

They started for her flat building, as she insisted on walking under the rain even though she was freezing cold. While Theseus walked her home, they brushed their hands quite a lot and by the end of their walk, she had snuck hers into his, entwining their fingers together. She knew he couldn’t see her, but she turned away hiding the blush that suffused down her neck. 

Finally, they arrived at her flat building; the sun had set, the rain had ceased, and the only thing that kept them from complete darkness was the dim lamp posts around the building. Her dark chocolate eyes glimmered, skin glowing under the warm light as she kindly looked up at him.

_Damn, she’s beautiful,_ Theseus thought, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He just awaited the moment he’d wake up from this dream, yet he didn’t. He couldn’t quite breath around her—she took his breath away. She was breathtaking to him and she didn’t know it. _Yet._

“Thank you, Theseus. For today. For everything. You have earned yourself a second date,” she informed him with a smile and a giggle.

He chuckled and responded confidently. “I knew I would get it! You are very most welcome, Leta. I shall see you tomorrow, at work? Maybe we can go for lunch once more?”

She nodded, “That sounds wonderful, Theseus, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Good night, Leta.”

“Good night, Theseus.”

He walked away, slowly waving goodbye at her until she yelped, “Wait! Theseus! I forgot something!” She ran up to him and whispered, “I forgot to give you your good night kiss.”

She leaned in, standing on her toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She pressed her lips on his, a sweet kiss. He kissed her back, pulling her closer to his body. He loved her kiss, her touch, and he couldn’t deny that he was falling in love with her. Her smile, her scent, her touch, her beauty, her everything. She pulled away, and smiled bashfully. “Good night, Theseus.”

He smiled back at her, a smile spreading across his face. She took his breath away once more, this time more literally than figuratively.

“Good night, Leta,” he said, sighing breathlessly, and she gave him one last grin before turning around.

As she walked back to her building, she swore she was floating inches off the ground. She felt so happy, she was effervescent. His touch, his charisma, his smile; she could see him even if she closed her eyes. He was all she thought about that night—he was enthralling to her. She blushed red: was she truly in love? Did he steal her heart? Maybe he did, and she believed it herself. She laid in bed, thinking of the saccharine kisses they shared that day, not knowing Theseus laid wide awake as well.

On the other side of the city, Theseus laid in his bed, a foolish smile on his face. His eyes sparkled when he thought about Leta: she was magical, she was beautiful, she was lyrical to him. He had fallen in love with her, from the first time he saw her. Now, he couldn’t get her out of his head, and she was all he thought about. He wanted to gush about her to someone in the morning, he thought, hugging his pillow as images of her permeated his mind. They each fell asleep thinking of each other, imagining their future together, not knowing what their destiny had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, please leave a comment and kudos! A big thanks to Jane for betaing my story!

_He’s perfect,_ Leta gushed as she gently spritzed her opulent perfume onto her satin purple dress. It was sort of her signature scent; vanilla and lavender infused with the ideal hint of honey, her favourite. What she didn’t know was that it had recently become Theseus’ favourite scent as well. He gushed about her scent on his collar, her scent on his shirt, tie, and most importantly: his lips. And he hadn’t slept a wink that night. Mostly because of her. 

Now, now, Leta could practically say the same. She had woken up with the biggest grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. And oh did she glow. She glowed brighter than the sun when his fetching face came to her thoughts. She couldn’t wait to see him today at work; she already missed his charming smile and his cute remarks, and most of all, his adorable puppy eyes. 

She blushed softly just thinking about him as she quickly slipped on a pair of her black killer pumps and practically ran to her washroom to finish her makeup. Now normally she’d never wear these kinds of dresses to work or even put on pretty makeup, but was it a justified excuse to say it was Theseus’ fault? It was totally Theseus’ fault. He made her want to dress pretty, to look pretty, just to make him breathless once more because she loved seeing him get flustered. She loved it.

All the rumors she’d heard about him were completely wrong. She had heard he was a serious, confident, and extremely strict man that no one wanted to catch on the wrong side of the bed. But in reality, he was the kindest man she had ever met, so sweet, so playfully and extremely nervous around her. She was positive she could just smile at him and he’d turn beetroot red. It was adorable. 

Leta carefully finished spreading her magenta lipstick on her soft lips; it was ever so creamy, just a brush of the stick would make anything turn magenta, even if the colour wasn’t as intense as applying it directly. She puckered her plump lips and gently tucked in some loose strands of chestnut-coloured hair into her decorous bun as she quickly rushed to her coat hanger at the front door. She slipped on her hefty coat, practically one foot out the door, quickly locking her apartment door and apparated to the Ministry. 

Leta never liked apparating; the feeling of being stretched and shrunk never made her stomach set well. Before she knew it she was inside the Ministry building. Leta had officially been working at the Ministry for three months, yet every time she got there it never ceased to amaze her. She marveled at the bustling crowd of people inside her workplace; owls fluttering about, carrying parcels and memos to various Ministry workers. 

Leta finally caught her breath and speedily walked into a crowded lift, its contents filled with various familiar faces that she recognized from her department. As soon as she stepped into the lift, many of the workers looked at her, staring at her like she was the lowest of their kind and all their murmurs disappeared. She partly knew the reason, after all, no one would want to speak to a Lestrange. She hated why people treated her like that, but she’d never stoop to their level.

“Good morning, Sara, John, company, how are you?” Leta greeted, masking her feelings of despair behind a sparkling smile. Their stares pierced her like a sharp silver dagger, proving to be extremely difficult to hold her amicable facade. Even though it was quite grueling, she was determined to not let them ruin her good day.

Still holding their daggers quite vigorously, they murmured in disarray briskly, “Good morning. Quite fine, thank you.” 

_At least they still had manners left._

She gently hummed contently and scooted into the lift as she watched the door shut. Few minutes later, they were on the fifth floor and she walked out, making a beeline for the Department’s cafeteria. She was late and didn’t have Travers’ tea. He’d probably be pissed, but nothing she couldn’t sweet talk herself out of. 

She poured the cream into the quaint teacup, just the way Travers liked it when a familiar face came to her mind. Theseus. She could bring him a cup of tea, oh yes, that would be swell! 

She pulled out her wand and gently enchanted the water kettle. It poured a hot, steaming stream of hot water into a sophisticated porcelain teacup. Then she added the tea bag and enchanted a small milk kettle filled with milk so it’d pour a generous amount of milk into the cup. Two sugarcubes came floating from the sugar box and plopped majestically into the brew. Just how he liked it. She enchanted a teaspoon to gently stir the hot brew while she handsomely scribbled a note on a napkin.

_Thank you again for yesterday, Theseus. Looking forward to later, xoxo Leta._

She looked down to admire her work, nodding contently before pressing a clean, magenta lip stain onto the edge of the napkin. Leta slipped the note onto the tea saucer before placing the teacup on top. Her enchanted teaspoon dropped into the cup as she grabbed the two teacups and placed them onto a tray. Then she picked up the tray gingerly, careful not to spill a drop of the precious brew. Was it weird that she knew exactly how Theseus liked his tea? No, no of course not. She just observed him, that’s all. No, she never ogled! She didn’t watch him all the time! She was just curious, that’s all. Perfect excuse.

Before she gave Theseus his tea, she needed to attend Travers’ needs lest she got fired. Leta walked up to his office and gently knocked on the door, her gaze wandering to her desk and the humongous pile of papers. She let out an exasperated sigh, another late night in the office. Travers opened the door with a violent swing, and irritatedly roared, “Yes? Oh, Miss Lestrange! My tea was due ten minutes ago! You’re late!”

She smiled wanly, greeting him even though he had just scolded her for her lousy timing. “Morning, Mr. Travers. Sorry, I was running late. Here’s your tea, sir.”

She managed to earn a smile from him as he apologised to her and gently took the tea from her hands. “Sorry. Good morning, Miss Lestrange. You’re fine, just make sure it won’t be regular. May I see my schedule for today?”

“Of course,” Leta nodded, quickly walking to her reception desk in front of his office. She pulled out a small slip and placed it in his hands. “Here you go, sir. You have a meeting with the Prime Minister at three and lunch with your wife at five.”

He nodded comprehensively. “Good, good. I left a pile of paperwork on your desk. Please file them and if anyone asks to see me tell them I’m busy and they could reschedule with you. Thank you.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll get right on it,” she nodded. That was a lie. She was going to give her date a cup of tea. Click, clack were the sounds of her black pumps on the marble floor as she walked across the Ministry’s work offices. It wasn’t a long walk yet it felt like it took years to arrive at her destination. She finally arrived in front of Theseus’ office and she felt nervous? Jumpy, she might even say. Before she even knocked on the door, a loud sneeze violently interrupted her thoughts. She jumped, nearly dropping the whole tray. It tilted to the side, and she yelped as she watched the teacup slide off before she violently straightened the tray in her hands. Leta managed to balance the tray in her hands, breath wavering. She quickly regained her poise and before she could knock on the door, Theseus cutely poked his head out from his office.

“Leta? Is that you?” he inquired before looking straight at her. “What are you doing here, dear?”

He sounded different. She blushed cutely, stammering, “I brought you tea.” She lowered her gaze to the tray and miraculously nothing had stained her clothes. Not even a drop had stained her dress, but she couldn’t say the same for the floor. His cup had half of the tea missing, well not missing, she knew where it was. It was on the ground, pooling into a medium sized, light brown puddle; a hazard for any oblivious wizard. 

“Well, tried to at least. Here,” she smiled softly, placing the teacup and saucer in his hands.

He chuckled softly, smiling down at her. She brought him tea? “Thank you, love. That’s extremely thoughtful of you, I needed my daily cuppa,” he rasped, gently clearing his throat as he took the teacup and saucer from her soft hands. The steam hit his face and he gently sighed. 

“Oh, it smells delicious. Please do come inside,” he said, sniffling. He opened the door wider as he invited her inside his office. 

“Thank you, Theseus, that’s extremely nice of you,” she says while she pointed at the ground with her wand. The liquid magically disappeared, and it looked spotless like before. “We can’t have anyone slipping,” she said with a laugh.

“No, we can’t,” he said, his raspy laughter pitching in. He was dressed to the T, like always, yet he looked so miserable. His eyes were puffy and red, coinciding with his crimson nose. His normally slicked back hair was extremely haphazard, curls framing his handsome face. It was incredibly unusual for him, he had always been so clean and crisp with his presentation, even down to the tiniest of loose strings. He looked like he hadn’t slept well and seemed sick. Theseus placed the tea on his desk and sat down in his office chair while Leta sat on the opposite side of his desk. He took a sip of the tea and smiled, “Mhm... just how I like it. How did you know?”

She giggled softly, “I have many tricks up my sleeve.”

He laughed, but his voice was extremely raspy. He also sounded congested; was he sick? “You’re looking rather lovely this morning, darling,” he rasped, clearing his throat.

“Always the gentleman,” Leta thought. “Oh, that’s so sweet. Thank you, love,” Leta beams, a dark crimson blush forming on her fair skin. She gently stands up, smiling slyly as she made her way to him. She picked up his hand and entwined her fingers in his as she softly caressed the top of his hand with her thumb. She felt him scoot closer, leaning into her soft touch. She beamed as she released his hand and placed her hands on his head. Leta gently scratched his head, playing with his luscious chocolate curls. Everything he was stressing about disappeared, she distracted him completely as he laid back in his chair. His breathing slowed, and he relaxed, closing his weary eyes. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered in his ear, “Are you sick, dear? You’re burning up.” _That was why his cheeks were flushed, and he looked terrible. He had a fever._

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at her. “I am? I just have a cold, that’s all.” 

She shook her head, still scratching his head. She could tell he liked it by the way he leaned back into her touch; it was adorable. He was like a small puppy. “What are you doing here, Theseus? You’re sick, you should be at home,” she chided him sternly, looking down at him.

He smiled weakly, “I had to see you. I wouldn’t miss our date for the world.”

She rolled her eyes; he was such a drama queen. “Oh, stop it, Theseus. You could’ve told me and we could’ve rescheduled it! You’re putting yourself in danger by coming to work like this,” she angrily chided him again, this time dropping her hands from his hair. “You’re going home. Now,” she stated, walking straight to the door. He groaned, standing up after her. He couldn’t possibly go home, he had so much work to do! 

“Leta, no. I have work to do! I need to stay here,” he croaked before having a violent fit of coughs. “I have tea, tea makes everything better,” he said dryly, coughing once more to clear his throat. He knew she wasn’t taking his excuses, but it was worth a try. 

She walked back to him and took both of his hands in hers. She brought them to her lips and placed two kisses on both. Her touch was ever so soft, it lingered on his mildly freckled skin. “Please. Do it for me, Theseus.” 

He blushed, it probably wasn’t visible because of his flushed cheeks, but he blushed. Was it weird he’d do anything for her? He’d do anything for her, anything she wanted. “Okay. I’ll go home. Will you come with me?” he rasped, gently letting go of her hands. He allowed one of his hands to wander on her beautiful face. He held her face, gently caressing her cheek; he’d kiss her if he weren’t so sick.

“Of course. I have to take care of my date,” she said softly. Oh, his touch, it was ever so soft, she was melting as he caressed her. She closed her eyes, and leaned into his lingering touch. He continued to stroke her cheek and she shivered from the gentle contact. Leta shivered as his fingers danced on her skin; he gave her goosebumps. They were sharing a moment, and she didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want to pull away, but she had to. It wasn’t the right time, the most important thing in this moment was his health, not their romantic feelings. Leta gently opened her eyes, pulling away as she turned towards the door to leave. “I’ll be back. I hoped you enjoyed my note.”

She walked out, and almost closed the door when he cried, “What note? I didn’t get one.”

She froze like a deer in headlights. He didn’t get her note? She had put it under the teacup. Leta peeked her head back into the office. “Wasn’t it under the teacup? I placed it there.”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t there.”

Her eyes widened. _Shit, Travers must’ve gotten it._ Oh Merlin, she was in a deep one. “Okay, I’ll be back. I have got to go speak to Travers to see if he’ll let us leave.”

He nodded comprehensively, “Okay, I’ll wait here.”

She chuckled softly, “Good boy, I’ll be back in a few.” She lovingly smiled as she blew him a sweet kiss. He smiled as he pretended to catch it and put it in his breast pocket with a pat. “For later,” he winked, chuckling playfully. She shook her head, laughing as she walked out the door, “Yes, for later if you behave.”

She blushed softly and let out a soft, longing sigh. _He’s adorable, oh Merlin help me. I’m falling so hard, someone catch me._ After another short walk back to her desk, she quickly sat down. How was she going to deal with Travers now? He probably saw the note. Before she had even started to warm her seat, she darted up and walked straight for Travers’ office. She needed to talk to him so she would be allowed to leave early. Leta gently knocked on his door and naturally he had gotten used to her silhouette through the glass sliding door.

“Miss Lestrange, come in,” he called from his desk. She walked in and closed the door behind her. “How may I be of service, Miss Lestrange?”

She nervously smiled as she cleared her throat to speak. “Mr. Travers, may I leave early with Mr. Scamander? Early as in right now? He’s got a terrible fever and is extremely sick.”

While she spoke, Travers carelessly signed and stamped some paperwork on his desk, nodding at everything she said. When she finished, he nodded one last time and said, “Oh, yes of course. You are free to leave. Please send my regards to Theseus and tell him to not come back until he’s better.”

Leta’s jaw dropped. “You’re serious? You aren’t playing with me?”

“No, no. You’re always on time, always one of the last to leave and never ask for a holiday. Both of you, so go before I regret it, Leta,” he said sternly, looking up from his work. He had never called her Leta before, so that was a first.

She nodded, smiling brightly. “Thank you, sir.” Leta walked towards the door, sliding it open just enough for her to slip out when he called for her once more. 

“Leta? I believe this is yours,” he said, waving a small napkin. Travers had a smirk painted on his face that stretched from cheek to cheek. He seemed extremely amused at the fact that he had received the note. “Next time, please make sure you deliver it to the correct person and not me,” he said chuckling. 

Leta turned crimson red, up to her ears. She nodded and quickly took the napkin from his hand. “Thanks again, Mr. Travers.”

She rushed out of the room, sliding the glass door behind her. She grabbed her coat from off her chair: she had magically levitated it onto her chair when she brought Travers his cup of tea. Leta quickly walked to Theseus office to find him in his chair swamped in clothes. He was shivering under his jacket, coat and a blanket she figured he transfigured. Theseus coughed loudly into a tissue, his labored breaths echoing throughout the room. Leta gasped and rushed over to him, placing her coat on him as he continued to shiver. 

“Theseus, sweetheart, come on. We can go now,” she gently whispered, helping him up to his feet. He stood up, holding onto the coats ever so tight. His forehead was covered in beaded sweat, and his cheeks were so flushed, he looked like a tomato. Leta had decided she’d bring him to her flat; it was easier since she knew where she lived and she had all the ingredients to make a Pepperup potion at home. She held his hand tightly as they made their way to the exit, Theseus still shivering uncontrollably from the fever. They finally reached a dark alley; the perfect place to apparate without any muggles seeing them. Before Leta apperated them both to her house, she softly carded her fingers through Theseus’ curls, gently brushing them off his moist hairline and forehead. Their breathing slowed as she gingerly lifted his chin up with her index finger and placed a kiss on his nose. Leta looked back down at their joined hands and she began to sweetly rub her thumb along his rough hands.

“This will all go away, I promise. You just need some Pepperup, a hot meal, a bath, and some rest, love. I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,” she reassured, bringing their joined hands to her lips to press a gentle kiss on his hand. He nodded, still slightly shivering from the extreme cold he was feeling.

Leta held him tightly as she dematerialized and appeared in front of her apartment building; the place where they had once shared a sweet kiss. She led him up to her apartment, gingerly helping him up the stairs to the third floor. Once they got to her apartment, she quickly opened the door and led him to her bedroom. Leta promptly fixed the quilt of her bed, so he could lay comfortably under the covers after she tucked him in. Theseus sat at the edge of the bed, attempting to untie his dress shoes, but was failing miserably. Leta crouched down and pulled his feet towards her, giggling. 

“Let me do it, Theseus,” she said with a laugh. Theseus soon joined in, their laughter ringing throughout the room. She gently untied his shoelaces and slipped them off his feet. She picked up his legs and placed them on the bed, quickly tucking them with the fluffy comforter. Leta rushed over to him, warmly pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Close your eyes, darling. Rest, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Leta whispered, brushing her delicate fingers over his eyes, lulling him to sleep. Leta continued to caress his face, watching him close his eyes and ease back into her pillow. She smiled fondly as she leaned forward to press another kiss to his forehead. 

_Good thing he’s stopped shivering._

Leta quickly turned around, leaving towards the kitchen when she felt a hand grab her arm. It pulled her back and she saw Theseus slowly open his heavy eyes. 

“Don’t be long, love,” Theseus rasped before letting go of her arm and closing his eyes.

“I won’t,” she reassured, a fond smile dancing on her lips. Leta rushed towards her kitchen; it’d been a while since she had used a caldron. Leta loved making potions; it was one of her favourite subjects at Hogwarts. Humming gently, she grabbed a few tealight candles from her kitchen’s potion cupboard. Leta had made one just for days like these. She placed the tea lights on her kitchen table and quickly enchanted them, the tips of the wicks flickered as the fire caught onto them. Forgetting she wasn’t alone, Leta started singing quietly to the tune of one of her favourite songs. 

_“I’m flying high, but I got a feelin’ I’m fallin’. Fallin’ for nobody else but you.”_

Leta placed her miniature caldron on top of the candles; its legs held it just above the wicks. She produced a clean stream of water from the tip of her wand so it would boil as she worked on the ingredients. Waving her wand with a flick, she opened one of her cupboards to levitate a few bottles filled with ingredients. Gently uncorking the bottles, she pulled out a piece of a Bicorn horn and crushed it with a mortar and pestle as she waited for her caldron to boil the water.

 _“You caught my eye and I’ve got a feelin’ I’m fallin’. Show me the ring and I’ll jump right through,”_ Leta sang as she took two pinches and threw it into the hot caldron, along with a mandrake root she had taken out from a bottle. 

Normally, the recipe called for her to leave the mandrake root and Bicorn horn to brew, but she didn’t have that time, so she sped up the process by heating the ingredients with a scorching flame produced by her handy-dandy wand. 

_“I used to travel single-o, we chanced mingle-o over you. Now, I’m a tingle over you,”_ she continued to sing and sway to the imaginary tune that floated in the air.

After the ingredients finished boiling, the water had turned a muddy yellow colour. Leta uncorked another bottle to pull out three sprigs of English thyme and stirred the potion four times, clockwise. If she stirred the wrong way, it could cause the potion to go wrong, which she definitely didn’t want. She pulled out her dropper and dropped five drops of salamander blood, but this time stirred twice counter-clockwise.

 _“Hey, Mister Parson stand by, but I’ve got a feelin’ I’m fallin’. Fallin’ for nobody else but you,”_ Leta sang, her brown curls swayed to the music as she let her body dance to the tune.

It was finally time to add the last ingredient: the fire seeds. She dropped one in and waited a few seconds to repeat until the last of the five seeds. Leta finally gave the potion one last stir and the liquid turned a fiery red shade. 

“Perfect,” Leta whispered to herself.

She poured the potion in a teacup as she magically put everything away with her wand and made her way back to her bedroom.

“Theseus? I’m back, are you sleeping?” she whispered gently as she placed the cup on her bed stand. Theseus slowly opened his weary eyes to look up at her. 

“Mhm… no, just resting. I can’t sleep,” he rasps, sitting up to greet her. Leta picked up the teacup from her bed stand and placed it in his hands. “Be careful, dear. It’s hot. Take slow sips, but you have to drink it all,” she said, pushing the cup towards his lips. He nodded and blew on the potion before taking a sip. Theseus winced; the potion was extremely spicy and tasted awful. Leta must’ve noticed because she said with a cute giggle, “I suggest you drink it in one go, it’s not the best tasting potion.”

“Noted,” he said with a smile. Theseus held his breath and downed the potion in one sip. He shivered, sticking out his tongue in disgust. “Thank you, Leta. I hope it helps me get rid of this nasty cold.” It wasn’t soon before steam poured out his ears; it was one of the common side effects of the Pepperup potion. Leta giggled as the steam blew out of his ears like a hot kettle. He chuckled softly, turning a strong shade of pink. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” he said, chuckling with her.

“You look silly, Theseus. How could I not?” she said, her pretty laughter filling the room. Theseus smiled until his face turned serious. 

“Leta, if I asked a favour of you, would you do it for me?” he asked, trying to ignore the annoying steam that poured out of his ears.

She nodded, gently kicking off her heels next to his shoes. She climbed onto her bed, taking her rightful spot next to him. Leta sighed as she sat down comfortably and gently took his hand. 

“What is it you need, Theseus?” she said in a soft, mellow tone as she gently caressed the top of calloused hands. 

“Would you sing for me? Like you sang in the kitchen? Please?” he begged, looking at her with his adorable puppy eyes. Leta turned bright red; she thought he hadn’t heard her. 

“Um, okay. I never really sing to anyone besides my shower head and kitchen stove,” she giggled nervously, as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Theseus laughed at her silly joke, this time his voice sounded less congested and raspy. The Pepperup was taking effect, and soon his pesky cold would be gone. Leta began by closing her eyes as she hummed out a tune.

 _“I’m flying high, but I got a feelin’ I’m fallin’. Fallin’ for nobody else but you. You’ve caught my eye and I got feelin’ I’m fallin’,”_ she sang sweetly. Theseus couldn’t help but sigh; she had an angelic voice that blew his breath away. He could feel himself fall more, every second that she hit a beautiful note. He was falling hard for Mr. Travers’ secretary, and he wanted her so badly. 

As he zoned out, she continued to sing and by the time he came back, she was nearly done with the song.

 _“Now, I’m a tingle over you. Hey, Mr. Pearson, stand by, but I got a feelin’ I’m fallin’—,_ ” Leta sang, but was soon interrupted by Theseus’ voice. She opened her eyes to see him take her hand once more as he leaned closer to her.

“ _Fallin’ for nobody else, but you,”_ he sang, finishing her sentence with a special added emphasis on “you.” Theseus looked at her with his charming eyes; his eyes made her feel so comfortable around him. He just smiled at her, a twinkle in his eyes as he held her hand in his. Leta let out a shuddery sigh, he meant her. He was singing to her, and no one had ever told her that. She too was falling incredibly hard for him, and she was glad that he felt the same way. 

With a watery smile, she gently bit her lip as she placed both hands on his chest. “Oh, Theseus. I feel the same way,” she whispered, her eyes shimmering with tears. Leta gently took a hold of his suit’s lapels and quickly pulled him closer to her, smiling.

“C’mere,” was all she said as she pressed her lips against his. 

Theseus was taken by surprise as he felt her kiss his lips. He sighed in a sweet relief, he had longed for her lips since the last time they kissed. Gently closing his eyes, he took her in, he could taste her on his lips and he starved for it. Theseus delicately placed his tender hands at the small of her back, grasping her waist in his hands. He wanted to feel her in his arms, hold her for a while longer. Leta had elegantly swung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her every moment they spent together. 

It was a slow, heated kiss, their first out of the kisses they shared. Leta had caught his lips in a searing kiss as she fervently moved her head to deepen their sweet affection of love. He moved the other way, pulling away for her to catch him once more. Theseus could feel his heart racing inside his chest as Leta’s soft rose-petal-like lips kissed his. It was an exhilarating feeling, like the first time he ever flew a broomstick. He was under a trance, absolutely bewitched by the young woman who he shared his kisses with and he was loving every second of it.

Theseus found himself letting his hands wander up to her face, gently holding her face in his hands. He longed for this kind of human affection, and just to hold her in his hand made him feel so effervescent. Theseus couldn’t believe it, he thought he was in a beautiful dream of some kind. Her eyelashes fluttered between his, he could feel her sighs and every delicate shudder. Her lips did wonders to him; they tasted like his favourite Honeydukes chocolate, ever so creamy and sweet. He could just eat them if he liked. Theseus wanted more of her; she drove him crazy with her delectable lips. Leta raked her teeth on his lips and he couldn’t help but hum at the delightful sensation. She slowly teased him, gently pulling at his lips, but when he did the same to her, she gasped, smiling smugly. He painstakingly tugged at her bottom lip, causing her to shudder between his hands. 

“Mhmm, Theseus,” she whispered on his lips as she teasingly tilted her head once more. 

“I’ve missed this,” she murmured, as she gently raked her fingers in his hair. Leta’s fingers gently massaged his scalp and he definitely enjoyed it. 

“I’ve missed this, too,” he responded, gently humming from the state of bliss as she continued to rake her fingers through his hair.

Leta could smell his delicious cologne on his neck, on his hair, on her and she desperately needed more of it. But sadly, all good things must come to an end as they both gasped for air and pulled apart from each other. Leta met him back in the middle, resting her forehead against his, catching her breath. 

"Theseus, I—" Leta whispers breathlessly before stopping herself from finishing her statement. She bit her redden lip thinking, _What if he doesn't feel the same or isn't ready for that yet?  
_

"This was beautiful. Thank you."

He smiles at her, eyes crinkling. _Merlin, he was so in love with this woman._ Theseus’ hand searched for hers, but he never pulled his eyes away from hers. While his hand laced with hers, he let his other hand sit at the bottom of her chin, gently caressing her lips.

_She was beautiful. He really couldn’t take his mind off of her._

“Leta, I’d like to court you. Would you give me the honour?” Theseus said nervously, worrying that she’d say no. 

Leta smiled, tears dancing in her eyes as she let out a watery laugh. “I would love to,” she gushed as a tear slid down her face. Theseus couldn’t help cheer as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. _He was so happy he could lift her up in glee!_

“Thank you, Leta, thank you! You don’t know how much I’ve waited for this moment to come,” he cried, a huge smile painted on his face. Theseus gently moved his hands to her face, placing them on both of her cheeks to hold her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m the happiest man on Earth,” he smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. “I really am.” 

Leta gently bit her lip, smiling as she looked at him through tears. She couldn’t help but get emotional; this was the first time someone wanted to build a relationship with her. A courtship. Theseus dropped his hands from her beautiful face to press kisses to her eyes, kissing her tears away.

“Don’t cry, my love. It makes me sad,” he murmured softly, pulling his lips away from her face. 

_My? Did he just call me his? Oh_ , she couldn’t help but blush. Leta giggled softly; he was everything she ever wished for.

“No, no, don’t worry, dear. I’m just really happy that you’d want to court me. No one ever really seemed interested, so it comes as a shock to me,” she said sniffling lightly, her eyes crinkled from her bright smile.

“Well, guess what? It’s their loss and my win,” Theseus said, gently entwining his hands in hers. This was his attempt at cheering her up, yet it only made her sob harder. 

“You’re so amazing, Theseus. You’re all I could ever wish for. Thank you,” she said sobbing softly as she hugged him tightly. Leta placed her head on his heart as she cried quietly into his shirt. It was a little foreign to her, she wasn’t used to people wanting to be involved in her life. Especially romantically, so just the thought of his interest in her made her cry. 

Theseus caressed her hair, quietly shushing her as he attempted to soothe her. Taking a deep breath, Leta wiped her tears away and she smiled at him in gratitude. Pulling away from him, she placed her hand on his forehead, taking his temperature.

“You’re still a little hot,” she mumbled, admiring his flushed cheeks. “But, has it helped you feel better?”

Theseus smirked, nodding down at her. “Oh yes, but I think both my temperature and wellness are due to you,” he said, chuckling softly.

“Oh, shush! Stop being such a flirt!” Leta giggled, hitting him softly in the shoulder. She quickly slid off the bed and walked over to her closet to put on her house slippers. 

“I’ll make us lunch, while you take a hot bath. You need some hot food and a nice bath to feel better, love,” she said she walked towards the door. 

“In my bathroom, just grab an extra towel on my towel rack,” she directed, closing the door behind her.

Theseus gently nodded, heading towards the bathroom. He locked the bathroom door and turned on the tub’s faucet. Switching the faucet to the left, Theseus waited for the water to heat up and fill the tub as he took off his socks. Soon after the water was warm, Theseus removed his jacket and waistcoat, looking at the mirror.

 _Merlin, I truly look awful_ , he thought, brushing away a few loose curls from his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and his nose and cheeks were flushed. 

Theseus was still feeling a bit groggy, and was still quite feverish. His nimble fingers gently brushed against his shirt, picking at the buttons until all were undone. His toned arms ached as pulled at his trouser and undergarments, gently slipping into the warm tub. 

“Ah... that feels nice,” Theseus groaned, his joints still aching from his feverish temperature. While he took a nice soaking in the warm water, Leta was making some tasty chicken noodle soup. Theseus couldn’t wait, he was so hungry. 

Gently sitting up, he looked for soap and a bit of shampoo. Remembering that he wasn’t at his house, he would have to settle for Leta’s shampoo and soap. Theseus poured a generous amount of shampoo in his hand and gently scrubbed it into his hair. 

_Wow, that smells nice. It smells just like her, like lavender and flowers_ , he smiled as he continued to scrub. After scrubbing, Theseus then gently lathered his skin with a good amount of soap, that just so happened to smell like her as well. _Of course everything smells like her, you’re in her house._

After a good lather and scrub, Theseus gently turned on the shower head, standing up to wash away the soap. Now that he was squeaky clean, he turned off the faucet and drained the tub just before he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half. Theseus quickly picked up his clothing off the ground and gently unlocked the door, cold air hitting his chest and face. 

_It sure is awfully cold_ , he thought with a cough as he dropped his clothes on Leta’s bed. Right then, Leta knocked on the door.

“Theseus? Dear, I brought you a change of clothes now that you’re staying. May I come in?”

“Yes, you may.”

In her hands was a pair of pjs and a matching pair of slippers, made with a soft blue material that seemed nice and cosy. 

“I transfigured a blanket, I hope they fit. If not, we can make some arrangements,” Leta said with a smile as she placed the folded pile into his hands. 

“I’ll let you get changed, cold air isn’t good for you, love. I’ll be outside with a nice bowl of soup,” she said, turning around to leave.

Theseus gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. “Thank you, darling,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Leta smiled, a gentle blush forming on her cheek. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” 

She walked out the door, closing it behind her, leaving him alone with the warm clothes. He unfolded them and got dressed within seconds. Opening the door with a smile, he walked out and headed straight for the kitchen.

“They fit perfectly,” Theseus said smiling as he gave her a gentle hug. 

“Oh, I’m glad, love. Sit at the dinner table and I’ll bring you your dinner. You must be starving.”

Theseus did as he was told as she brought two mouthwatering bowls of soup. Leta sat right next to him as she placed his soup on the table.

“Dig in, love,” she said with a proud smile as she ate the first spoonful of her soup. “I hope you like it.”

Theseus gently nodded, taking the first spoonful of the warm chicken noodle soup. As soon as the warm soup hit his tongue, Theseus smiled, humming at the delightful taste.

“Delicious, absolutely delicious,” he exclaimed, taking another spoonful.

“Glad you like it, it’s one of my specialties.”

Before they knew it, both of them had finished their delicious bowl of soup. Leta enchanted both of their plates to wash themselves at the sink while she took care of Theseus. Theseus was extremely full as he gave out a small yawn. 

“Are you sleepy, love?” Leta asked, reaching for his hands.

“A little, the soup made me a bit full,” he said with a laugh.

“Wanna take a nice nap? You’ll feel much better after.”

“Oh yes, a nap would be just grand,” he responded, standing up from the table. Theseus went back into her room, slipping under the covers. Leta followed, except before slipping in with him, she transfigured her clothes into some nice purple sleepwear and switched off the lights. The weakest amount of sunlight shined through the window, illuminating them just a bit.

Slipping under the covers, Theseus snuggled closer to her, just before placing his head on her belly.

“Thank you for taking care of me, darling. I would’ve gotten worse if it weren’t for you,” he said sleepily, eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re welcome, Thes. I wasn’t going to leave you there. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself,” she whispered softly, gently stroking his soft hair.

Theseus didn’t have enough words to express what he was feeling, so he sat up, turning around to give her a kiss on the forehead. Leta gladly took his sweet show of affection before urging him back down onto her stomach.

“Is my nickname _Thes_ now?” he asked with a weak laugh. He was slowly falling asleep on her tummy.

“Yes, and it’s very much adequate,” she responded with a giggle, gently raking her fingers against his scalp.

“I like it, darling,” he mumbled, turning to hug her waist. 

“Good, sleepyhead. Sweet dreams,” she said, gently leaning towards his head to place a kiss on his head.

Theseus hummed in response, snuggling closer to her waist. When she was sure he was asleep, she whispered softly, “ I love you,” before she gave in to the soft sheets and light snores of her sleepy lover.

_Wouldn’t it be nice if they could spend their life together? As husband and wife?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
